


Something Beginning With L(exa)

by Jayenator565



Series: I Spy With These Little Eyes, Something Beginning With...You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, adorable babies, well i mean they're like 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The then 10 year old Lexa meets the 9 year old blue eyed, blonde haired Clarke Griffin who also happens to be the daughter of the surgeon who tried to save her parents. </p><p>Spy AU one shot, Lexa meets Clarke and finds someone even more observant than she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beginning With L(exa)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot outlining the first Clarke and Lexa met before the events of I Spy with my Blue Eyes, from Lexa's POV  
> A few hints or words may not make sense without reading the fic before this  
> Also the morbid italics poem i invented is very much to do with the fic before this one so...may want to skip it or read the first fic and come back to this, your choice

_She closed her eyes and went back_

_To where it all began_

_Because she didn't even know you_

_But you were there more than her best friend_

 

_\--_

 

She was worried to put it lightly. Anya had returned later than she said she would, and Lexa knew for a fact that the red stuff coming from her arm was that yucky blood stuff. When she told Costia the girl squealed and she had to push a hand over her mouth to stop Anya from glaring at them.

She was yucky and grumpy, great combination. Naturally it was up to the only mature human left in their crazy mixed and matched familial unit to get Costia’s coat and get her in the car while Anya hoped the two didn’t hear the curses under her breath. She rolled her eyes, as if saying fudge and mother trucker really disguised what she wanted to say. Arsehole…really?

She resigned herself to watching the newest documentary of giant squids that she found on youtube, a hobby Costia generally teased her for but the girl looked so close to barfing that Lexa had to gently shove her face towards the nearest open window.

Stupid bloody Anya.

Stupid queasy Cos.

Lexa was more the quiet type, she liked to blend in and observe from afar, Costia was the opposite. The other 10 year old was the definition of curiosity and she honestly hoped their cat never died what with the girl’s incessant babbling but she probably didn't have to worry as Costia seemed to truly be incapable of silence for extended periods of time. She couldn’t blame Anya for snapping her own mouth shut and glaring the moment they pulled up by the empty warehouse that was a super cool secret entrance to their super cool spy lair.

“Ann? Why are we stopping here?”

Silence

“Ann are we gon’a see auntie Indra? Cause she’s scary sometimes and she has these really cool face arts but then she looks so angry all the time and do you know that your arm’s all gross and there’s this red stuff on the door and it got on the carpet at home and-“

Lexa had purposely learnt to block out the girl’s rants years ago. She had a feeling that Anya had as well. Why she insisted on calling her Ann she may never know. If Lexa was more talkative she may have accidentally let the awesome fact that she knew that this was the entrance to the spy lair slip, but thankfully no one would probably believe her anyway. 

Anya rushed them into the building and all three of them walked into the elevator in the back where the pretty lights were and the weird man’s voice that Lexa never trusted. How were you supposed to trust someone you never saw but seemed to know your full name and birthday?

**_*Agent Anya Woods, approved*_ **

**_*Legacy Lexa Callaghan-Woods approved*_ **

**_*Civilian Costia Tera-Woods approved*_ **

Tsk, Anya grumbled something about assuming too much and legacy or not people were free to choose but Lexa paid it no mind. Enraptured by the graceful underwater dance playing on the tablet in her hands. Costia was cringing against the far wall trying to get away from Anya’s grossness as possible.

She followed the motions echoing Anya step for step until she heard her stop and exchange greetings with someone. Older female by the sounds of it. Possibly someone she’d met before. She picked up when she heard Costia join in.

“Yes ma’am I just turned ten 2 weeks ago.” She said enthusiastically giving the other agent a huge gap toothed grin

“And the rude one over there,” She heard Anya say while she was patted on her head, she looked up pouting, she was not rude, and swatted away Anya’s offending hand, “is Alexandria.”

It was then her eyes met the other woman’s, she had met her before, “Hi Dr.Griffin.” She greeted her mood suddenly somber. Dr.Griffin was the one who had done the surgery on her father while Dr.Pine did it on her mother and the last time she had seen the woman was when she had given her the news of her parent’s deaths. That was the day she learned the red stuff was called blood and her hands began to tremble...

 

\--

 

_It was all red, on the chair, on mommy's dress, on daddy's suit. everywhere there was red._

_It was on her too, she just didn't know if it was coming from her or just from them_

_The big van was red, they called it an ambulance, and it made noises_

_The lights from it were red and blue though, blue was a nice color like the sky or the sea._

_Daddy loved the sea, he used to take her out, said she could surf when she was older_

_Mostly for breathing lessons and late night stories by the grill._

_But daddy wasn't talking now, and his chest was as still as when he taught her the breathing lessons._

_A part of her wondered if this was also a lesson._

_Mom was awake but she wasn't sure she was speaking English, maybe German? Grandma was German so maybe, but the nice van people understood, and they gave you a pat on the arms and reassurances that everything would be ok._

_That day you learned just how much you hated liars..._

_You were sure they probably didn't mean to lie but in that moment they had lied, because daddy wasn't breathing and mom was acting panicked and all you could do was stare at the red that had seemed to taint her eyes and everything she saw._

 

_\--_

 

The adults seemed to have noticed the instant mood change but Costia remained her normal animated self.

“Hello Alexandria, it’s great to see you’re settling in well with Anya and Costia.” Lexa nodded but otherwise kept her eyes lowered. She stuffed her hands in her pockets to hide it from the others.

Dr. Griffin led them into a plain white room that smelled of all things doctor-y and made Lexa wish to be literally anywhere else, she would gladly listen to Costia talk for hours while Anya bled all over her face if it meant she could leave the room. Thankfully that was when Dr.Griffin made a suggestion,

“Clarke, would you mind taking these two somewhere to play?”

“M’okay.” A cheerful voice replied. She looked up to come face to face with a blonde haired girl that was almost a miniature Doctor Griffin if not for her dimpled chin and brighter hair, and blue-er eyes and the shape of her nose and Lexa suddenly found herself cataloging all the differences between the girl and who she assumed was her mother.

In fact she was standing still so long that she failed to see when the girl stopped in front of her hand outstretched and confusion printed on her features. She quickly schooled her face trying to be neutral like Anya,

“Hi.” She said finally extending her arm, Clarke gripped it reassuringly, amused

“Hey.”

“I’m Alexandria.”

“I know.” She said with a giggle at Lexa’s now confused expression

“Anya just introduced you two.” Lexa looked over to her mentor and Dr.Griffin who were both giving her a knowing smirk.

Clarke, hand still gripping Lexa’s own, tugged the girl towards the door and grabbed at Costia’s too when they passed her where she once again began questioning the adults which had Lexa rolling her eyes…again. She was going on about why doctors had to deal with the red stuff that came from peoples insides and how the color of the room affected the patients psychologically and ok, maybe some of their earlier legacy training was coming out but Lexa could not wrap her mind around why Costia wanted to be a doctor if she was gonna puke at Anya’s arm and voiced her thoughts on the matter.

The two adults laughed at their antics until Clarke was literally dragging the two brunettes out the door. She was stronger than she looked.

She led them down the now familiar hallways of the Ark, her temporary home until she was assigned Anya as her guardian. Anya was one of the best trainers and assassins in the organization, or so people had told her. She would be in good hands…you know…if she was into that kind of thing. Costia kinda wasn’t, I mean she could still be a doctor in the Ark but that was only if she ever got over handling blood to begin with.

She instantly missed the blonde’s warm hand when she let go after rounding a corner, and she enthusiastically latched onto a young African American male who stood next to a guy that she had seen adopt another legacy that had lost her parents and an older guy that looked a lot like that doctor the Asian surgeon was dating on that one show about gray anatomy. A show that Anya was always watching but constantly denied liking. Shrugging she let the similarities slide…for now.

“Wells! Uncle Theo! Uncle Clair! You guys heading home?” The blue eyed girl asked the males,

The one she called Wells smiled, “Yup, dad says I can get candy cause of how awesome I did today.”

“You and your friends are welcome to come with us Clarke, if you want.” Costia seemed all for it but Lexa was taught to be wary of strangers. Even if the cute girl with the dimples seemed to trust them and they were obviously agents, Lexa couldn’t bring herself to be comfortable about the situation. Seeming to sense this Clarke politely declined and continued dragging the two girls, to where? Who knew. 

Lexa briefly wondered why she usually had a problem with strangers yet willingly let this girl who was littler than her lead her to wherever but stopped when Clarke finally brought them into a room filled with computers.

“We can play on these for a bit since Uncle Clair is gone, or we could play hide n seek or something.” She said with a cheeky grin, Costia smiled back and quickly found a website filled with games while Lexa also found herself returning the smile.

Lexa once again found herself taking special note of the girl’s features, something about her made Lexa want to remember every aspect of her. Which was odd in itself.

Clarke gave her an innocent smirk, “If not the computers wanna see something else?”

Lexa thought about the dangers of leaving Costia alone in her little world, but decided she would be fine and found her hand once again wrapped in Clarke’s comforting grip as the went up a floor and into a dead end corner with nothing but a vent above them.

“Boost me?” the blonde suggested

Lexa did as she was bid and saw Clarke easily remove the vent grate with a small screwdriver, she then reached down and pulled Lexa all the way up. Yup, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Come on.” She began crawling along the relatively clean interior of the vents and Lexa followed oddly feeling safe despite the cramped, cold space she inhabited with a complete and total stranger. A cute complete and total stranger, but still, she felt a calmness wash over her that she had only ever felt when her parents still lived and that was reason enough to trust her…well for Lexa anyway.

She was surprised and weirdly tense when she saw the younger girl had led them to the vent over the med bay. They watched in silence for minutes as Dr.Griffin stitched Anya’s arm back and didn’t make a move to leave until Clarke’s mom started to get a bandage wrap for Anya’s bicep.

When they were safely outside the room where they left Costia, Lexa moved to ask Clarke why she had done that but the smiling blonde beat her to it,

“I saw you when you met with my mom. You seemed uncomfortable and tense…scared.” She added that last part in a soft voice

“I thought seeing she was gonna be okay would help.” She shrugged finishing

Lexa felt the weight on her shoulders since she recognized Dr.Griffin disappear, and immediately felt lighter. Somehow Clarke had seen through her usual façade and knew something was wrong and then tried to help fix it. This cute blonde with the dimpled face and sun for hair and oceans for eyes noticed something even her best friend and guardian hadn’t and sought to help her through it.

In that moment Lexa knew her words were too limited for the word grateful to cover what she felt as she stepped forward and hesitantly brought Clarke in for a hug. A hug the blonde gladly reciprocated.

They grabbed Costia and all three, arms linked, made their way to meet Anya and Dr.Griffin back in the medical wing.

 

It wasn’t until later when she noticed the coldness of her hand that she found herself truly missing the way a warm palm had once securely molded itself to hers.

 

_\--_

 

_The memories were so clear_

_How could she stay without you_

_knowing you were gone_

_It killed her more than she could say_

_She thought to end it all_

_There was no other way..._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there are mistakes cause it's like 2 in the morning and also any other one shots you may want to see in this verse.  
> Oh and most importantly let me know if this was ok or not. I've never written for a kid before, let alone a kid who's been trained from birth to be a spy so...yea


End file.
